Eli Ayase
"μ's2!" -roll call "S.W.A.T μ's2" -second roll call Eli Ayase '(絢瀬絵里 ''Ayase Eri) is '''μ's2 '''and second-in-command to μ's1 of the Muse Rangers Personality Eli started out as cold and a complete loner, often doing things by herself and distancing herself from others. As she is the Student Council President of Otonokizaka Girls Academy, she is very strict but everyone adores her as the perfect role model, due to her level-headed and athletic nature. After joining the team, Eli slowly shows are playful and friendly persona. Her personal response is "хорошо" (meaning "Good" or "Okay") due to her Russian background. Background Eli was born in Moscow, Russia. Her family are all members of the Muse Agency's Russian Branch, with her grandmother, Natasha Ayase, as Chief. Her father died in Japan as he and his colleagues had to seal imprison Professor Yaruzo Zarak and his Viruszoids in an alternate dimension, leaving Eli and her sister Alisa, born three years later, to be raised by her mother, Anya Ayase (nee Ivanov). Growing up, Eli had her training to be part of the Muse Agency very early. She did not have what a child would normally have like going to school or spending time with her younger sister but they still love each other. After many years of brutal training, Eli became a member of the Muse Agency, age only 11. All of her missions are done by herself, earning her the nickname "The Wolf" by other agents. Eli developed a close bond with her grandmother, who understands what Eli feels deep inside. Because of her mother's strict and cold nature, she became mother figure to Eli, much to the latter's embarrassment and annoyance. Natasha suddenly disappears without and Eli was sent to find her via clues. She finds her grandmother being held hostage by mysterious hooded figure, who gives her an axe for a battle against him. Though Eli overpowers him, she was about to kill but the hooded figure witches himself with Natasha, killing her. As the figure quickly disappeared, a teary Eli apologized to her grandmother, who dies in her arms, telling her not let others get in the way. Angered, Eli vowed to avenge her death. When Anya becomes the new chief, she orders Eli to be executed for killing her grandmother, despite her daughter telling her that it was mistake. Chief Akira Suzuki of the Muse Agency's Japanese Branch prevented this from happening and convinced his Russian counterpart to let Eli be part of the Japanese Branch as a second chance. Because of that, Eli and along with Alisa left Russia for Tokyo, Japan, where she became a new recruit of Muse Agency Japanese Branch and enrolled at Otonokizaka Girls Academy as an exchange student, while keeping her occupation as a Muse Agent a secret. She outcasted herself from her classmates but they admire her high skills in academics and athletics. She became friends with Nozomi Tojou and developed a rivalry with Nico Yazawa. She became a Student Council President two years later. She later learns of her father's sacrifice from Akira but doesn't care about it. Ranger Life Prior to becoming a Muse Ranger, Eli witnessed the dimension portal that imprisoned the Viruszoids for 17 years break free into particles. Alongside, Nozomi, Nico, Rin, Maki and Hanayo, they witness the μ's Battle Robo defeat Virus Hacjer. Nozomi tells her to become a Muse Ranger, however, Eli refused, saying working in a group can only make matters worse. After Honoka learns that Eli is a member of the Muse Agency, Eli refused to join them, fearing that their life will be in danger by her hand, however, Honoka convinced Eli that thinking of others more can make things worse but doing things by herself is even more worse. Eli resolved her ways and joined the Muse Rangers and became μ's2 and μ's1's second-in-command, equipping the μ'sAxe and piloting the μ's2 Truck. The death of grandmother by her hand still continued to haunt Eli as she still hasn't forgotten her quest for vengeance. As her team fights against Virus Rumbler, μ's2 fights against Virus Knight Wolzardo and learns it was him who made her kill her grandmother. An angered μ's2 attempts to kill him herself but only almost getting herself and μ's1 killed. Blaming herself for Honoka's near-death, Eli decides to fight Wolzardo alone. She almost got killed when fighting him until the rest of her team save her. After defeating Virus Rumbler, Eli learns killing Wolzardo will never bring back her grandmother but vows to defeat him to give her grandmother a resting peace. Alongside her team, μ's2 became S.W.A.T μ's2, equipping the μ's Auto-Blaster and gaining a new mecha called μ's Winger 2. Her mother, Anya, arrives from Russia and asks Eli to return to the Russian Branch, saying that the Japanese Branch no longer needed her. Eli refused, saying that if she returns, then the Muse Rangers won't be able to fight well. Eli is able to convince her mother that her new life in Japan made her change and that there's nothing she can do about it. Eventually, Eli and her mother end their long strained relationship. Eli began to have feelings for Nozomi since their first meeting. She grew very protective especially when she lost her motivation to fight when Virus Loner reminded her the time when she was always lonely in her childhood. Eli and Nozomi confess their feelings to each other in '''Mission 30: Love Is...Confusing. In Mission 37: Tokyo, The City Of Zombies, Eli didn't like Halloween very much, causing Nozomi to reveal that she's afraid of monsters, mainly zombies, much to the black ranger's embarrassment. When her teammates all became zombies by Virus Undead, Eli gets over her fears, thanks to Kotori's help, to defeat the Viruszoid and turn everyone back to normal. After the final battle, Eli was promoted to Deputy Chief of the Muse Agency though gets slightly annoyed when Chief Suzuki bosses her around. She later meets up with her team to deal with alien robbers. Meeting the Aqours Rangers Doubutsu Sentai Aqours Ranger VS Muse Ranger Eli gets transported to the Taisho Era with Nozomi and Nico and their successors, Kanan, Dia and Mari by Virus Beast Demon Tarzan. After disguising themselves to fit in the era, Eli noticed how Dia/AquaRed is similar to her and she lectures her that loneliness can be overcome, something that latter says to herself a lot. They were then attacked by a revived Virus Axer Makku and then were transported back to the modern era with the rest of the team. With, μ's7, μ's9, AquaGreen, AquaRed and AquaViolet, they defeated Virus Axer Makku. After the battle, Eli and Nozomi celebrate their wedding with their friends and family. 5 Years Later Come Back! Tokumei Sentai Muse Ranger: The Team Divides! Akira Suzuki retires from the Muse Agency and chooses Eli to his successor. Later on, Eli meets a mysterious dealer, unknown to her is a Viruszoid, who asks for Muzon for a large sum of money. Eli accepts this and announces this to the whole agency. Kotori, Hanayo and Nico agree to her decision, however, Umi, Rin, Maki, and Nozomi, whom she is now married to, disagree, causing a great divide among them. When Umi, RIn, Maki and Nozomi began to launched attacks in the base, Eli declared them as traitors and must be killed. Honoka quickly stops them from killing each other and reveals them the truth that the dealer is Space Virus Dealer Gangler. After the battle, Eli apologized to everyone about the commotion and should have known, Nozomi forgives her with a kiss. War Against the Infreshia Empire Love Live Super Sentai Wars Eli gets told by one of the agents that the Infreshia Empire is going to invade Earth. She then calls Honoka about this. As the Nijimen are summoned in the Muse Agency, Eli introduces herself before them as the Agency's chief. In the battla against the empire, μ's2 teams up with AquaWhite and KiNiji against Infreshia Lieutenant Lonz. After the battle, Eli and everyone else mocks Ayumu/MomoNiji about Honoka being recognized a legend among future Love Live Super Sentai teams, saying that Honoka almost got killed when saving hers once. Other Events Super Heroine Taisen Note: Takes place after Mission 2 When Otonokizaka Girls Academy gets attacked by the Zordon Smugglers of the Zordon Space Terrorist, Eli quickly fights them off while helping the students escape. She then gets saved by Risae Matsumoto/Yuru Spy 9 and gets annoyed with her silent nature. After the battle, Nozomi asks her on how does it feel like working together, which Eli doesn't say anything and walks away. Tokumei Sentai Muse Ranger VS Momoiro Clover Z Note: Takes place after Mission 32 Eli and her team get saved by the Momoiro Clover Z from almost getting killed by Space Crime Lord Gorzi and his henchmen. Later on they save the space police from them and alongside μ's4, μ's5, μ's6, μ's9 Momoiro Z 2gou and Momoiro Z 3gou, they defeat Space Bandit Jazu. Super Heroine Taisen Z With her team, μ's2 went to investigate an incoming presence in space but only to be captured and imprisoned in the Gariak Empire. Soon later, they were saved by the A-Rise Duo and Momoiro Z 6 and then aided the rest of super heroine teams to defeat Gariak Emperor Denzer I. After the battle, the μ's2 and the rest of previous heroine teams stood atop of the cliff before their successors, listening to μ's1 and K-On Rider 1's speech, before disappearing. Chou Super Heroine Taisen μ's2 is part of Strong Squard alongside Momoiro Z 3gou, Yuru Spy 8, Kamen Rider Afterglow and KumaGirl to defeat the Space Yakuza Brutes. Category:Sentai 2 Category:Black Sentai Category:Second-In-Command Category:Co-Captains Category:Axe-Users Category:Athletic Archetype Category:Intellectual Archetype Category:Power Archetype Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Brigade-Themed Rangers